Convenience and security are two important (albeit sometimes conflicting) aspects of wireless access points. Today when a user wants to connect a client device (e.g., a smartphone) to a wireless access point, the user may need to know the Service Set Identifier (SSID) and passcode (e.g., a shared key such as a password or passphrase) of the wireless access point. As a way of enabling users to conveniently connect to wireless access points, some vendors print the SSIDs and passcodes of wireless access points on labels affixed to the back or bottom of the wireless access points such that a user can acquire the SSID and passcode of a wireless access point by simply reading them from the back or bottom of the wireless access point.
Unfortunately, this common method of providing SSIDs and passcodes to users may be insecure, as anyone with temporary access to a wireless access point may obtain its SSID and passcode. For example, anyone with a smart phone may scan or take a picture of a wireless access point's label and be able to later join the wireless access point. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for connecting Internet-connected devices to wireless access points.